The rugby game
by GrillyB
Summary: Callie and Arizonaa middle child maddie injuried playing a rugby game


Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres live in a big house with 3 beautiful children 15 year old Madison aka Maddy, 10 year old Sofia and 6 year old Timmy. Maddy loves to play rugby and is in the under 16's female rugby club. Sofia loves football and is in her local football club and last but not least Timmy he loves wary and military things he has plans to join the army when he is 16.

Callie was startled when she heard her alarm go off at 05:30am. The reason why it was going off so early was because Maddy had a rugby game at 8:30 and the kick off was at 9am so she had to get all of the kids up and ready to leave the house at 8am.

"Arizona we need to get the kids ready for Maddy's game"

"Ummm I'll get Maddy" Arizona mumbled

"Ok I'll get Sof and Timmy" Callie said whilst getting out of bed. Arizona sat up in bed and looked at her wife already getting out of bed. Callie and Arizona knew that Maddy was the worst morning person out of the whole family even worse than Callie, she always gets woken up by one of her parents because they were always soft and didn't force her to get out of bed but unlike her brother and sister they would jump all over her and all you would hear all morning was maddy screaming, stomping around and slamming things.

"Maddy sweetie you need to get up" Arizona said while rubbing her daughters back.

"Arrrrg 5 more minutes pleeeease" Maddy moaned

"No you've got a game today and we need to be at the pitch by 8:30 for the kick off at 9" Arizona said whilst still rubbing her back

"Arrrrg OK I'll be down in 5 minutes" Maddy said whilst sitting up. Meanwhile in the room next door, Callie was trying to wake up Sof but it wasn't going well.

"Sofia Robbins-Torres get your little behind up now" Callie ordered her daughter

"Arrrrg fine why do we have to get up for a stupid game anyway." Sof mumbled under her breath

"Sorry what was that" Callie frowned

"Nothing"

"I thought so to" Callie walked out of her daughter room

"Hey how'd it go in there" Callie asked her wife

"Good she's just waking up and will be down in a minute. What about you?" Arizona could see the frustration in her wife's eyes

"Well Sof was a nightmare she just refused to get out of bed. I'm just on my way to wake up Timmy" Callie answered

"Well why don't you make sure maddy hasn't fallen back to sleep and I'll go get Tim up"

"Deal" Callie said while kissing her wife

"Maddy sweetie are you coming down" Callie knocked on her daughter's door

"Yeah I'M coming now" Maddy said whilst opening her door. She was wearing one of her mother's tops, a pair of bone structured shorts and her bright blond hair was in a scrunched up bun. Maddy and Callie were walking past Sof's room when they heard her snoring.

"Arrrrg she's gone back to sleep again" Callie moaned "SOFIA TORRES GET UP AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW" Callie shouted

"I'M COMING" Sof shouted through her door. A couple of seconds later she opened her door and was met by an angry looking Callie and Maddy "what" Sof sighed

"Get rid of the attitude missy" Callie pointed a finger at Sof

"Sorry"

"That's better" Callie smiled. The three girls went downstairs, had breakfast and got ready for Maddy's game.

"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY BOOTS" Maddy shouted to Arizona

"Try the garage" Arizona replied. Shortly afterword's Arizona herd Maddy's boots clonking on the floor.

"Right everybody in the car double time" Callie ordered her kids including her wife. By the time they had arrived at the pitch Maddy was off warming up.

"Look how big they are" Timmy was wide eyed at the opposite team

"There like sumo people" Sof smiled

"Sof don't be so rude" Callie laughed

"It's true though" Arizona smiled. 2 minutes later the ref blew the whistle which singled kick off. Arizona, Sof, Timmy and Callie were all cheering for Maddy as she worked her hardest to run off the opposite team. The whole side-line erupted with cheers as Maddy scored the first try.

"WOW GO MADDY" Sof cheered. Maddy smiled and all they could see was her massive yellow and red gum shield with ROBBINS-TORRES written on the front of it. The ref blew the whistle for half time and Maddy ran over to the family lagged in mud.

"There tough and they hurt when they tackle but I can beat them" Maddy said while removing her gum shield.

"You can do it just keep your eye on the end of the pitch and keep working your legs" Arizona smiled

"Thanks ma" Maddy smiled back

"My pleasure bug" Arizona kissed her daughters head. It had just started to rain when someone shouted from the pitch to maddy

"Maddy were starting" a girl shouted to her

"Yep coming" Maddy said while putting her gum shield back in her mouth. Callie and Arizona knew the risks of female rugby but they didn't want to stop Maddy from playing because it was her favourite sport. This was the last game in the season and it was also the junior championship. The scores were equal and there was 30 seconds left on the clock. A teammate chucked the ball to Maddy who was running by the side of her, she caught the ball "RUN MADDY" was all she heard. She looked to her left and saw a player from the opposite team coming towards her; she pumped her legs as fast as she could. Suddenly out of nowhere she saw a player extend her arm caught Maddy round the neck, another player tackled her from the right side and another player came from behind flipped her over and stood on her thigh. Maddy managed to extend her arm and put the ball over the try line and she sighed in relief as the whistle blew signalling a try she sighed again but passed out.

"Maddy" Arizona called "Maddy wake up" Arizona said while checking for a pulse she sighed when she found one. Callie removed her gum shied and held her neck in place to stop anymore spinal injury. The medic came running over with a spinal board and a neck brace.

"Maddy can you hear me" He said while shining a torch in her eyes. The medic put a neck brace on her, put a splint on her leg and put her on the spinal board. "Were taking her to Seattle grace mercy west are you coming" the medic asked Callie looked at Arizona

"I'll go if you come alone in the car with Sof and Timmy" Arizona looked at Callie while climbing into the back of the ambulance.

"Yes give her a kiss from me" Callie kissed her wife

"I will" Arizona said as the door closed of the ambulance. 5 minutes passed and Arizona was watching Maddy's heart rate and her pulse. She also looked at her daughter leg which was currently splinted. 3 minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and one of the paramedics announced "15 year old female Maddy Torres rugby injuries possible broken neck, broken femur, spinal injuries possible internal injuries and has been unconscious for about 25 minutes" He announced

"Thank you" Baily said to the paramedic

"Baily is she going to be ok" Arizona asked

"We're not sure yet Arizona were going to get her up to CT and get Derek down here because she hasn't woken up yet" Baily said nervously to Arizona. Arizona watched as her daughter was wheeled into CT. she notices Callie, Sof and Timmy walking down the hallway.

"Arizona how is she" Callie asked Arizona

"They don't know they've just taken her down to CT and called Derek but she still hasn't woken up yet" Arizona cried

"Mama is Maddy going to be ok" Timmy Asked

"I'm not sure bud but she's a fighter" Arizona smiled down at Timmy. 20 minutes passed when baily finally wheeled Maddy back into her room she turned and looked at Callie and Arizona.

"Callie, Arizona I've had a look and Maddy's CT scans and it's not good news. She has a brain bleed, a broken left breast bone, a shattered femur and a broken pelvis. Derek's going to do surgery on her brain but were not sure if she's going to wake up" Baily informed Callie and Arizona

"Can we see her" Callie asked

"Yes but quickly were going to prep her for surgery in 5 minutes" BEEP BEEP BEEP

"CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HER "a nurse shouted. Maddy had started fitting that was the worst thing that could. When Callie and Arizona were allowed back into the room to say their goodbye's to Maddy before her surgery, because of the fit it had put Maddy in a coma and on ventilator. Callie and Arizona both walked up to maddy and kissed her good bye they both whispered in her ear that they loved her and they will be there when she wakes up.

4 hours later and baily came to give Callie and Arizona an update on Maddy's condition "it's not good news" baily started "Derek was able to stop the brain bleed but is not sure if she is going to wake up. Due to the fit earlier Maddy is currently in a coma and on a ventilator. I found a bleed in her spleen which had too much damage to repair so I had to remove it. Dr Rushie Screwed, plated and pinned her femur back together he also pinned her pelvis back into place. We're going to let her left breast bone heal on its own as it is not that serious. I'm so sorry is there and questions?"

"Can we see her" Callie cried

"Yes she's in PICU I'll take you to see her". As soon as Callie and Arizona saw Maddy they both cried out loud and both ran to her side.

"She's gunna wake up she has to" Arizona cried

"She is going to wake up we just need to give her some time to heal" Callie said while rubbing Maddy's head. 2 weeks after Maddy's surgery Sof was sitting in the room with maddy while Callie, Timmy and Arizona went home to freshen up Sof was sat talking to Maddy about her school day

"Hey mads I learnt about girls rugby today it's really cool. When you wake up we will have to play together and you can teach me the rules and how to tackle properly." Sof didn't realise that Arizona had just entered the room " I really miss you mads I miss fighting with you coz Timmy doesn't know how to cat fight like we always do and I miss having our chats about boys and gossip at school so mads you've got to wake up you need to come back to us we all miss you so much so please get your butt in gear and wake up" A couple of minutes later Arizona was looking at mads whose eyebrows were starting to move she immediately ran over to her.

"Mads sweetie come on open your eyes come on you can do it" Arizona smiled and cried as she looked in to her daughters identical blue eyes. " hold on one sec let's get this tube out of your mouth on the count of 3 I want you to cough can you do that for me" mads nodded " o cough good keep coughing that's it" Arizona gave Maddy some water to drink

"Did we win the game" Mads managed to get out

"Yes after your heroic run you won the game only to go and get yourself in a coma for 2 weeks" Arizona informed her daughter

"I was in a coma for 2 weeks" Maddy asked

"Yes 2 terrible weeks of all of us sitting her trying to get you to wake up" Arizona smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. While Maddy and Sof were talking Arizona texted Callie to let her know that Maddy was awake she also paged baily.

"Well young lady you have been in the wars" Baily smiled as she entered Maddy's room "do you want to know the damage" Maddy nodded and grabbed hold of Arizona's hand "well when you came in we found out that you have a brain bleed which caused you to fit which put you into a coma we managed to stop the bleed but weren't sure if you were going to wake up. You also had a shattered femur which we repaired by screws plates and pins you also had broken your pelvis in 3 places which required pins and screws to repair and to I found a bleed in your spleen which was to damaged to repair so I had to remove it"

"How long will it take for my pelvis and femur to repair" Maddy asked

"It could take up to 6 months to heal and up to a year to get full function back with pt"

"Ok thank you bailey" Maddy smiled at the woman

"Good to see you awake mads" bailey smiled and left the room

"Mom can you get me some more pain killers I'm in agony" Maddy asked Callie

"Yeah I'll get you some more morphine" Callie smiled as she pushed the button for some more morphine

"Thanks ma" Maddy smiled and drifted off back to sleep


End file.
